The present disclosure generally relates to computing methods and applications.
With the advent of the computer and network technologies, more and more software tools and applications become available to provide solutions to individuals and business entities. Often, programmers build software applications by combining existing software solutions and functions, usually for the reasons of cost savings. As an example, an application that is formed by combining multiple existing service implementations can be loosely referred to as a composite application. This type of application can be referred to by other names as well. Usually, a composite application comprises functionalities from more than one source and a logic portion that governs how these functionalities are used and interact with one another.